


Teamwork

by D_writes



Series: Atlas - appendix [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bureaucracy, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Minor Sanvers, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: The superfriends work together to give Kate the best birthday present of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Atlas appendix, you really need to read that fic first or this won't make any sense!
> 
> Beta by JHeda

Winn is starting to get worried. Alex has been sitting at his side for almost half an hour, torturing the skin around her nails, which he’s pretty sure is bad practise for anyone, let alone a lesbian with two girlfriends. 

“Ok, what is it?” He finally snaps, planting a questioning look on her.

“I…” she sighs, biting another cuticle “I need to ask you a favour. But first I need you tell you something, and I’m not sure I should.” 

He clenches his teeth, patiently. “And are you planning to ponder over this decision here at my desk?”

“Ok” she says, resolutely “ok, I’ll tell you. It’s about Kate.”

“Kate, your girlfriend?” He checks.

“How many Kates do you know?” She frowns, “You know what? I don't care. Yes, my girlfriend."

“Go on,” he encourages, giving Alex his full attention.

“There’s something about her that you don't know…” she starts.

“Wait, hold on” Winn, interrupts “does it have to do with Kate being trans?”

Alex’s eyes grow to the size of saucers and she grabs his forearm, looking around to make sure no one heard. “You _know?” S_ he asks, shocked.

“Alex, did you really believe me when I said I couldn't find anything about her? Of course I know. I just thought it wasn't my place to tell you.” He pulls his arm from her grip, and massages the sore skin. “Dude, you're strong.”

Alex looks at him, lips parted, for a long moment. He fears she’ll hit him on the head, so when she moves closer he raises his hands to protect himself. Instead, she hugs him, so tight he almost suffocates.

“A-Alex?” He mumbles, his head buried in her neck as she strokes his hair, a bit too forcefully for his taste. When she finally steps back, her eyes are damp and grateful.

“You’re just… you’re great, Winn.” She admits.

His chest swell with pride, but he tries to keep his cool: “Nah, I mean, that’s just… no big, you know.”

And Alex nods, almost overwhelmed at the kindness of the little hobbit’s heart.

“So, what favour do you need?” He asks, cracking his fingers and wiggling them in the air like a magician about to perform a trick.

\- - -

Kara’s leaving Lena’s office from her daily coffee drop in when she receives a phone call.

“Hey Alex!” She chirps, jogging downstairs and heading to CatCo.

“Kara, I need you to suit up and come with me” Alex explains, while gearing up “no questions asked. Are you game?"

Kara thinks about for a second, and checks her watch. Nine thirty.

“Can we be back by midday? I need to show up at the office at least once today.”

“Sure” Alex says “Meet me at the court in half hour."

She hangs up and checks her gun is loaded. 

\- - - 

“So, what is it?” Kara asks, excitedly. It’s not every day that her sister trusts her on a super secret mission. Alex almost feels sorry for dragging her to this pit of bureaucracy and despair.

“I just need you to be there” Alex says, vaguely.

Kara huffs and pouts and stomps her feet, but ultimately complies. Alex walks confidently to an office on the second floor, and jumps the queue of people waiting, showing her badge.

“FBI” She says, simply, while people start mumbling. But as soon as they see Supergirl, they gather around her, trying to touch her cape, her arms, her hair.

“A-Alex…” she calls, but her sister’s already standing in all her threatening self in front of an incredibly unimpressed middle aged woman.

“How can I help you?” The woman says with the most monotone voice Alex’s ever heard.

“I need to check on the status of an application. Number 77658/A, 2006. It's urgent."

The woman raises an eyebrow.

“Urgent?” She scoffs, and stands up, leaving her knitting aside.

“Hey, _hey!”_ Alex calls, confused, and her hand goes instinctively to her gun, “Where are you going?”

“2006 was ten years ago. The archive was not digitalised yet, I need to find the hardcopies.”

Alex taps her fingers on the counter, biting her lips nervously. The woman comes back with a box, and flips through the documents in front of her. She pulls a thin folder out, and checks the name at the top.

“Can I see an ID?” She asks, looking above her glasses.

“This is my ID,” Alex whispers, holding her FBI badge against the glass.

“I’m not sure I’m allowed to-"

“Would _this_ ID work better?” She hisses, showing her gun. The woman takes a step back, and raises her arms. “Give me that folder.” Alex orders.

Slowly, shakily, the woman slides the folder through the slit in the glass. Alex puts her gun away, and checks the documents.

“Form NCC-200 is here” she mumbles “NC-110… complete…” she pulls a form called NC-220 and reads out loud the note penciled on the side, “hearing tbc. Waiting for NC-210. What is this?” She asks the woman, who is staring at her terrified.

“Can I… Can I see?”

Alex begrudgingly gives the documents back, and the woman nervously fidgets with the forms.

“Form 210 is a declaration from the physician.”

“But it’s right there!” Alex protests, trying to point at the form with her gun, making the woman jump back.

“T-the doctor who did the declaration is a resident of New Jersey, and the judge decided to refuse it."

“Who is the judge?” Alex seethes.

“I’m afraid I cannot-“

“Who. Is. The judge?” She almost shouts, slamming a hand against the window.

\- - -

“Supergirl, let’s go!” Alex mutters gabbing her sister by the cape.

“Have a nice day, guys! Sorry for the intrusion!” Kara waves goodbye to the small crowd and stumbles into Alex’s pace, “Did you find what you were looking for?"

Alex rubs her fingers on her eyelids. ”Not exactly,” she mumbles “Can you fly me somewhere?”

Kara rubs her palms together, her eyes sparkling: “I thought you’d never ask."

She picks her sister from the ground and carries her to their destination in the blink of an eye. Alex almost jumps out her arms and runs into the small clinic in front of them.

She bypasses the receptionist, who freezes at the sight of her uniform and guns. Alex kicks the door of the doctor’s office, lucky to find there are no patients inside.

“W-who are you?” The man sitting behind the desk drops his pen and rolls his chair back a little.

“FBI,” Alex remembers to say as she drops a paper on his desk “Can you make me a copy of this and sign it?”

The doctor hesitantly read the paper and swallows.

“I-I’m afraid I can’t… I need to see the patient bef-“

“The patient has been seen,” she slams a palm on the table, “five times on this matter.” She points at the dates listed on the form.

“There was n-no reassignment surgery,” he protests with a shaky voice “I’d be more c-comfortable with a psychiatrist's assessm-“

“After what I’ll do to you if you don't make a copy,” Alex whispers, leaning closer to the man, “You're the one who’s gonna need a psychiatrist's assessment _and_ surgery _."_

The man feels a drop of sweat running down his spine, and quickly decides it’s really not worth fighting. He quickly turns to his computer, put on his glasses, and starts typing. Her then slides a letterhead into his printer and the machine spits out the completed from, which he signs and stamps dutifully under Alex’s watchful eye.

She grabs the paper from his hands together with the original, and compares them. When she’s satisfied, she casually says “Thank you, doctor. Let’s keep this conversation between us, shall we?”

He nods so violently his glasses almost fall off. Alex turns on her heels and leaves.

\- - -

Kara had to leave to stop a robbery, so Alex is left to her own devices. She has another ace up her sleeve though.

“Hey Sawyer” she says into her handset.

“Hey babe” Maggie is bagging some evidences, holding her phone up with her shoulder.

“Can I ask you a personal favour?” 

“Is it a legal thing?” Maggie asks, casually.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?"

“Nah.” Maggie chuckles “Shoot, I’m all ears."

“Can you dig up some dirt on a Judge Connor?”

\- - -

Judge Connor is on her lunch break. Alex sits opposite her, watching her eating until she stops.

“Do I know you?” The woman says, dryly, wiping her mouth with the corner of a napkin.

“No” Alex says, dropping the entire file in front of her “You don’t.” The judge peeks at the first page. “Do you remember this application?” Alex asks, casually.

“Not really” Judge Connor scoffs “It’s ten years old, do you have any idea how-“

“Do _you_ have _any idea_ how long ten years are, judge?” She hisses “Not knowing? Not seeing any progress? Not being able to call in because there is no damn hotline?”

“I don't see how-“

“Sh.” Alex shushes her, and continues, “Here’s how it’s going to go. You will have a quick look at these documents. You will confirm there’s everything you need to sign the petition. Then you will sign the petition.”

“There needs to be a hearing for that” The judge objects “It can take months to schedule, there are only few allocated slots for this sort of-“

Alex patiently brings her hands together, and it's somehow more threatening than her gun.

“Listen to me, Judge Connor” she says, articulating each word “All I need is a piece of paper that will allow me to go to the relevant offices and get the changes I need. You get me that decree and take care of these… formalities, and I don't mention how you nephew got that job as a defence attorney despite being clearly unfit,” She pulls out a mostly blacked out document “I have the original and can run it through forensic to put together enough evidence to ruin your and his career.”

\- - -

“Ok guys,” Alex says after hanging up the phone, “She’ll be here in half an hour. Is everything ready?"

“Kara should be back from Chicago in five minutes,” Winn confirms, checking his watch “Banners are up, party hats are on, champagne - generously offered by Lena - is in the cooler.”

“Cool, right, ok,” she lets out, nervously.

“Everything is ready, babe,” Maggie tries to comfort her, rubbing a hand on her back “Except Lena refuses to wear the party hat.”

“I think I've done more than enough already.” Lena smiles politely, looking outside the window, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. 

“You’ve done _so_ much, Lena” Alex steps closer, and the CEO is expecting her to offer a hand to shake. Instead, she finds herself engulfed in Alex's grateful embrace. “Thank you."

“Oh” Lena lets out, and awkwardly pats a hand on her back “No problem at all.”

Kara flies in, holding two presents wrapped in the cutest paper she found, and stares at her sister hugging her girlfriend.

“What’s going on?” She says, slightly weirded out, because both of them are normally not really comfortable with physical contact.

“They're having a moment.” Maggie whispers with a conspiring tone.

Alex jumps back, and almost apologises, but Lena gently squeezes her hand and gives her an understanding look. 

“Excuse me for a second, agent Danvers” she says, stepping away “I’d like to properly greet my favourite hero."

Kara puts the gifts on the table to avoid cracking them in her hands at the sight of her Lena swinging her hips towards her, and gladly accepts the deep kiss she places on her lips.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice behind them: “Am I interrupting something?” 

\- - - 

They all turn towards the door, speechless.

“I-I’m sorry” Kate says, pointing a thumb towards the entrance, “I knocked.”

“Who left the door open?” Alex seethes, and Winn doesn't have the heart to tell her she was actually the last one to come in. Instead, he faintly sings “Haaappy biiiirthdayyyy” to Kate, awkwardly making jazz hands.

Alex rolls her eyes, and confirms “Happy birthday, babe. We were trying to surprise you.”

Maggie tackles her from the side, wrapping her in her arms: “Happy birthday, soso!”

“So-so?” Kate laughs “Am I that average?"

“Significant other’s significant other” Maggie explains, stepping back.

There’s a pop as Lena expertly opens a bottle of champagne and repeats: “Happy birthday, doctor Lord.” Winn promptly starts passing the flutes for her to fill.

“Guys, I don’t know what to say…” Kate pushes her glasses up, and scrunches her nose, “I didn't even tell anyone it was my birthday.”

Winn glares at her, unimpressed, and says “Really? Do you think a detective, a superhero, a CEO, a DEO agent and a hacker woulnd't find out?” 

“Fair point” she admits, chuckling lightly, as she's offered a glass. 

She barely has time to bring the glass to her lips when Kara excitedly squeaks: “Presents!”

“I’ll go first.” Alex steps forward and pulls out a small envelope, not bigger than a business card. She places a soft kiss on Kate’s lips, and repeats “Happy birthday, my love.”

Kara jumps a little in excitement, and grabs Lena’s arm to calm herself down. Winn is behind Maggie, holding her shoulders in anticipation. Kate frowns, because she’s never pinned Alex for gift voucher sort of person, but the thing inside the envelope is a laminated card. She’s also surprised to see everybody so excited about it. 

She opens the envelope and...

“A driver’s license?” she frowns, confused “That’s... very nice, Alex, but mine doesn't expire until 2020…"

“Babe, look at the…” but Alex doesn't need to finish the sentence. Kate has noticed.

“Is this a… did you get a fake one done for me?” Kate laughs nervously, because it’s… a cute idea, she guesses, but  she's not entirely sure how she feels about it.

“Nope,” Maggie jumps in, and hands her a bigger envelope. 

Kate frowns again, more confused than ever. She pulls out a bunch of papers. 

“Decree changing name and gender” she reads out loud “blah blah blah the court orders the name of Kevin Lord is changed to Katherine Lord” she looks up to Alex, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

“Go on” Alex encourages her. Kara grabs Lena from behind and starts floating, unable to contain the excitement.

Kate sniffles, and keeps reading “The court further orders the gender of Katherine Lord is changed from male to female. Oh my God Alex, how did you-“ but she has to stop, because her voice is breaking.

“She literally threatened half of the staff at the court!” Kara squeaks, proud.

Kate looks at Alex, who’s smiling gingerly, hand behind her back. And she kisses her. She kisses her like she's never kissed anyone before, like she's just saved her life. And who knows, maybe she did. Maggie whistles, Winn goes “whooooop!” and Kara buries her face on Lena’s hair.

“Whoa!” Alex lets out when they part.

“Thank you” Kate breathes out, still in shock. She goes through the papers, and finds the physician’s declaration, all the forms and a brand new birth certificate.

“There’s more!” Winn offers a small box, that Kate opens quickly to find a passport. “To take Alex to Europe,” he explains, then conspiringly mutters, “She always wanted to go to Rome.”

Kate nods, saying: “Of course.”

“And this is from Kara and I” Lena steps forward, and hands her the two gifts Kara brought back just in time.

Kate can't imagine what it could possibly be, but when she rips the paper she can't hold a gasp.

“These are my degrees,” she states, noticing the new framed copies have the correct name on them, “How’s that even possible? They don’t re-issue them.”

“Lena has been very persuasive” Kara explains, her chest swelling with pride “Now you can hang them in your lab!"

“And I’m always glad to support such prestigious universities.” The CEO comments, casually “I hope you’ll be please to know there are now scholarships available exclusively to trans kids both at the University of Chicago and at the New Jersey Institute of Technology. Luckily, Kara could fly there fast enough to get the new certificates on time for your birthday."

Kate stares at the couple, Kara beaming at her while holding Lena’s hand, and she can only say: “This is… wow.”

“Oh, that’s nothing, doctor,” Lena continues, smug, “You saved my life countless times, after all."

“I don't… I don't understand” Kate frowns.

“For example” Lena explains, stroking her pendant “I could've had my skull crushed by Kara’s thighs only a couple of hours ago…”

Kara turns a shade of red so bright Anish Kapoor would copyright it, Kate’s eyebrows shoot so high they almost cross her hairline while the others complain: “Lena!” “Come on!” “My own sister!"

“Is that so?” Kate chuckles “In that case… you’re welcome.”

“A true superhero” Lena concludes.

\- - - 

“Alright!” Alex says “the others are waiting for us at the pub round the corner! Let’s go.”

“The others?” Kate asks.

“James, Lucy, mom and J’onn” Alex explains “I… I didn't want to out you to them, so I told them to wait there. Is that ok?” 

Kate feels her eyes filling with tears again, but she pushes them back and nods.

“Have I ever told you that I love you, Agent Danvers?” She mumbles, and Alex stops, because yes, she has, but it never quite felt as deep as today. “Well, I love you” Kate repeats.

“I love you too!” Kara interrupts their moment, jokingly, and places a kiss on Alex cheek while heading to the door.

“Same” Maggie points gun fingers at her with a wink, while following Kara.

“Me too” Winn adds, weirdly emotional, trailing behind them.

“I see you more as a friend” Lena comments with a smug grin.

And all Alex can say is “You’re a bunch of nerds."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys thank you so much for your comments :D you made my day! xxx


End file.
